murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell to Pay
"Hell to Pay" is the eighteenth episode of Season Ten and the landmark one hundred fiftieth of the Murdoch Mysteries series. It first aired on March 20, 2017. Summary When a burlesque dancer asks Murdoch for help, the Station House No. 4 team find themselves embroiled in a conspiracy and unforeseen danger. In the highly dramatic, action-filled season finale, William Murdoch is on the run. While Murdoch didn't kill anyone, it is what the evidence says – framed for murder and caught in a conspiracy – he doesn't think anyone in the Constabulary can help him with a target on his back. But he’s not the only one in danger, an adversary from Thomas Brackenreid's past returns and things get deadly serious. Everyone is drawn into the conspiracy and all their lives are in peril. Character Revelations * Murdoch gives Crabtree a solid left hook, with apologies. * Louise Cherry is not the journalist nor the woman George thought she was. * George and Nina finally talk which ends in a heartfelt embrace. * Julia Ogden has a fierce uppercut defense, but it makes her situation worse. Continuity * Second time Murdoch is framed for murder; the first was in Murdoch in Wonderland. * Dr. Ogden attends another Chicago conference; last time was in House of Industry. * Julia wears the necklace William bought her from Oscar Ducharme in Painted Ladies. * Backstage at The Star Room, Dr. Ogden visits Nina for the first time to ask her about Lydia and William. * Yet again, William and Julia's home at the Windsor House Hotel is the scene of the crime – twice. * Toronto being consumed by the Great Fire of 1904 comes full circle. (see ep.1001) * The return of Chief Constable Davis along with his revenge, greed, and an well organized set up... * Brackenreid's motto "Follow the money...." * Gripping 'edge-of-your-seat' cliff-hangers. Historical References * Great Fire of 1904 '''(see ep.1002) * Beginning in 1904, the '''Board of Control was directly elected by the city's electorate. The Board of Control of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, was a part of its municipal government until it was abolished in 1969. Trivia * Filmed at The Mount Community Centre, Peterborough, Ontario. * A classic film noir inspired plot about one man against a corrupt system out to get him, unfortunately the man happens to be Detective Murdoch. "That's the truth of it, isn't it? They'd rather see him dead than alive," Julia asks George and the Inspector. * Features several guest stars in pivotal roles: Sanctuary's Robin Dunne and John Wildman, who Mitchell first met when they were both working on The Campbells. Dunne and Wildman play bigwigs in city hall who have plans for Toronto’s future. * In ten seasons, Constable Higgins is the only character who hasn't been jailed (so far). * The good news before this season finale aired Murdoch Mysteries will return for Season 11. The bad news after the season finale, not sure everyone in the cast will be back... * Peter Mitchell's interview in the aftermath: "I don’t think we can end a season like that and have everything be tickety-boo. The show, in essence, has '''five cliffhangers': three constables, one Julia and a Brackenreid. And we don’t see any of them past the three-quarter mark of the show. And, why is Watts offering to be so helpful at the very end of the episode? Is he a good guy? I don’t know. Why didn’t he help Murdoch earlier? Why is he showing up now?''" Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Constable Jackson Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Richard Clarkin as Chief Constable Davis Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid (mentioned) Katy Breier as Lydia Hall Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Guest Cast Robin Dunne as Franklin Williams John Wildman as Robert Graham Sara Farb as Emily Dobbs Calvin Desautels as Edward Dobbs Chris White as Officer Brett Reason as Constable Terrance Balazo as Vendor Uncredited Cast Gallery 1018 Hell to Pay -George-Nina.PNG|George and Nina Category:Season Ten Category:Season Finales